Verzweiflung
by Soapy-kun
Summary: "Keuchend rappelte sie sich auf... Wie hatte sie dieses Monster nur übersehen können?"


Keuchend rappelte sie sich auf. Die Keule ihres Gegners lag knapp neben ihr auf dem Boden und hob sich, mit starken Armen geschwungen, wieder in die Höhe. Sie schnappte nach Luft, sprang nach hinten und brachte ihr Schwert in Stellung. Mit beiden Armen führte sie es, schnell, präzise und todbringend. Doch das was vor ihr stand, schien davon unbeeindruckt. Während ihre Arme bereits schmerzten, schien es sich gerade erst aufgewärmt zu haben. Wie hatte sie dieses Monster nur übersehen können? Um sie herum waren Felsen, abgebrochene Wände und moosüberwachsene Säulen, die von einer ehemals stattlichen Festung herrühren mochten. Jetzt jedoch waren nur noch verfallene Ruinen übrig, in denen sich allerlei Gestalten umhertrieben. Die ersten zwei, die sich ihr entgegengestellt hatten, waren jämmerliche Kreaturen gewesen, kaum in der Lage das lächerliche Stück Stahl, das man nur mit viel Fantasie als Schwert hätte bezeichnen können, hochzuheben. Mit zwei schnellen Schlägen klappten sie zusammen und setzten die wertvollen Seelen frei. Um die nächste Ecke in dem Wirrwar aus Grau und Grün flog ihr die riesige Keule entgegen, geschwungen von einem noch größeren Monster. Eine Art Schildkrötenpanzer überzog den Rücken der Kreatur. Vorne war sie durch, so wirkte es, harte Schuppen geschützt. Lediglich die Hinterbeine schienen eine Schwachstelle zu haben, da dort Blutflecken zu sehen waren. Hatte schon jemand anders gegen dieses Ungetüm kämpfen müssen? Lange Zeit blieb ihr nicht zu grübeln, da sich die Keule weiterhob und wieder angesaust kam. Diesmal war sie vorbereitet und sprang zur Seite, krachend sauste das Hölzerne Instrument des Todes neben sie nieder. Mit einem weiteren Hechtsprung schaffte sie es, hinter das Monster zu kommen. Sie holte mit ihrem Schwert aus, einer langen Klinge aus feinstem Stahl, leicht gebogen und scharf wie Krallen, und versetzte dem Hinterbein einen Hieb. Der Stahl schnitt in weiches Fleisch, doch nicht tief genug um das Ungetüm daran zu hindern, die Keule rumzureisen und auf sie zu werfen. Sie konnte sich gerade so noch wegdrehen, als ihr die Keule an dem am Rücken befestigten Schild geschleudert wurde und ihr die Luft auf einmal aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Schwer verwundet klatschte sie mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden, dem Tode nahe. Bevor die Kreatur zum Todesstoß ansetzen konnte, rollte sie sich weg und kam hinter einem Felsen auf die Knie. Aus ihrer Gürteltasche holte sie schnell das Estus-Flakon und trank gierig in großen Schlucken. Die wohltuende Flüssigkeit breitete sich in Ihrem ganzen Körper aus und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Ausgestattet mit neuen Kräften, machte sie sich daran, sich dem Gegner erneut zu stellen. Nun wusste sie, worauf sie sich einstellen musste und bewegte sich vorsichtig und auf gewisse Art und Weise grazil auf ihn zu, leichte Kreise ziehend. Inzwischen hatte das Monster die Keule wieder aufgehoben, bereit wieder einmal zu attackieren. Brüllend hob es die Arme, ließ die Keule an der Stelle, an der sie eben noch stand, niedersausen. Sie wich mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit aus und die Keule landete zwischen zwei Felsen. Während das Monster versuchte die Keule rauszuziehen, attackierte sie das schon verletzte Bein. Mit voller Wucht rammte sie ihm das Schwert in die Wunde und kam mit der Klinge auf der anderen Seite wieder raus. Das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und die Schmerzensschreie der Kreatur klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Bevor es irgendwie reagieren konnte, griff sie das zweite Bein an. Das Monster fiel hin und war für einen Moment betäubt, genug Zeit um ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden und Teile des Halses zu durchtrennen. In blutgetränktem Boden kam es zum Liegen und starb. Als sie erschöpft die Seelen einsammelte, traf sie ein lautloser Pfeil in den Hals. Röchelnd und verwirrt sank sie zu Boden.

Der Rot schimmernde Bogenschütze, mit leichter Lederrüstung und einem Kompositbogen ausgestattet, stapfte vorsichtig zu ihrer Leiche hinüber. Die Blutlache die sich unter ihr gebildet hatte, schimmerte grünlich.

Langsam wachte sie auf, knieend an einem Lagerfeuer. Wieder einmal.


End file.
